


A Certain Adventurous Raildex

by TristMB



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Events, F/F, F/M, GenderbendAU, I rewrite this shit, I'm a hack I guess, Index Arc and Level Upper Arc, Multi, Some Plot as Canon, Some people are gender bend and some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristMB/pseuds/TristMB
Summary: In Academy City, where many students study here to achieve superhuman abilities called Esper Power. When the 3rd ranked Level 5 meets a certain misfortunate Zero. A story of science and magic will begin, but something seems to be amissed.





	A Certain Adventurous Raildex

**Author's Note:**

> This from my Fanfiction.net 'A Certain Bizarre Raildex'. I'll switch from FF.net to A03 just cuz. I'll rewrite some of the chapters since I don't like the early chapters or some it's missing shit. After the rewrites I'll post the new chapters I guess. BTW, I'll discontinue from FF.

**A Certain Scientific Railgun**

**A_Different_Start?**

* * *

**July 14, 2015**

**Academy City, District 7**

**Earlier Morning**

Academy City,

also known as  **Academy City of Science and Technology** , it is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area.

As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that is learned side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 20 to 30 years ahead of the world.

With the population of 2.3 million, 80% of which are students that undergo the Power Development Curriculum. An Esper's power is divided into 6 levels. Level 0 and Level 1 are Espers with little to no power, they make up the majority of students in Academy City. Level 2 has more power but isn't in any way useful. Level 3 to 4 are the gateway levels to have a better school-life in Academy City, most prestigious academies accept the students of these levels. And, finally Level 5 the epitome of Academy City's Power Development Curriculum, an Esper powerful enough to rival an army. Only 7 Level 5 exist in Academy City.

On a pedestrian overpass on District 7, there stood a teenager casually sitting on the railing on the overpass. He opened a can of Latte in his hand and took a swig of his coffee. A group of 7 thuggish looking characters approach the teen and surrounded him.

"Hey, doesn't that look like a dangerous situation?" a girl bystander said in a hushed voice to her male companion.

"We should call Judgement just in case." he discreetly said.

The two bystanders immediately left the overpass and the boy used his phone to call the nearest Judgement Branch.

"Hey, you punk what's the big idea hanging around in our  **turf** , huh!?" the leader spat at the teenager.

The teen noticed the presence of the thugs, he jumped off the railing and he scanned the group.

He sighed.

"Good grief, never a dull moment in this city." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, ghetto freaks do you have anything better to do than harassing a lone student; you guys are just an eyesore." the teen said in a bored tone.

The leader gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. And, the others with him became more hostile towards the teen.

"What did you say, punk!" the leader said as swings his fist to the teen.

But, the teen easily sidestepped the punch and he used his knee to hit the thug in the stomach.

"Ugh!" he groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Sloppy." The teen said in a bored tone and kicked the thug in the ass, causing to fall on his face.

"What the! You'll pay for what did to, Aniki." said a guy in a group. He went for the teen and tried to attack him with a punch. But, the teen ducked under his punch and did an uppercut. His fist connected hard on his chin causing the thug to be rendered unconscious.

"Oh, just try me." the teen clicked his tongue.

His body emitting sparks of bluish-white electricity and the other thug grabbed their comrades. The group stepped away from the boy.

"Wait, that uniform don't tell me he's from..."

"Tokiwadai..." another thug finished.

The 2 thugs recognized the uniform the teen was wearing.

The teen in question had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair; his fringes covered his right forehead, and, his left fringes was pulled back behind his ear, which is only held by a simple black hair-clip. His eyes are dark hazel. We wore the Tokiwadai Male Uniform. He was 5'9 in height and a somewhat athletic build

"Oh, so you now finally realized, you people messed with the wrong Esper." the teen said in a threatening tone. The electricity he emitted was licking the tips of his hair causing it to stand up slightly.

The group ran away from the now known Tokiwadai student.

"Hey, don't be like that! I thought you guys would beat my ass." the teen taunted.

The teen sighed. "At least, entertain me will ya."

The thugs are still running from away from him and enter an alleyway below the overpass.

"Hmm, might as well." the teen said as he runs towards the same alleyway where the thugs escaped.

* * *

Right after the Tokiwadai student chased, after the thugs that tried to mug him. Another person appeared out of nowhere and landed on the overpass.

"Shirai Kuro here. According to a call, a group of thugs was spotted harassing a lone student here in the overpass." said by the male teen known as Shirai Kuro; his index finger is placed on an earpiece.

Kuro is a teen with tawny messy hair; his unkempt fringes is parted in the center revealing a small part of his forehead. His attire is the standard Tokiwadai uniform, underneath the sleeves of his dress shirt hides belts of pins in both sleeves. He wears a pair of black blucher shoes. He stands with the height of 5'9 and an impressive body-build.

Kuro scanned the area of the overpass and noticed circular scorch marks on the railings and brick floor of the overpass.

He put his fingers on the earpiece on his right ear.

"Uiharu-chan, could you look into the CCTV camera on alleyways near here?" Kuro asked in his com.

"Hai hai, Shirai Fuku Taichou (Vice Captain)." said a cheery voice knows as Uiharu on the other side of the com line.

"Take the alleyway on the right, Hmmm." Uiharu hummed.

"What's wrong Uiharu-chan?" Kuro asked.

"They seem to be 7 targets and 3 of them are already downed and, abandoned somewhere in the alleyway. It seems a high-level Esper is chasing them. The said Esper is currently chasing 3 of them and, the last one ditched the group." Uiharu explained.

"Okay, send me the coordinates of the deserter." Kuro requested.

"Understood, sending coordinates... Now." a clicking of keyboard keys is heard from the com-line.

Kuro's phone sounded a ringtone. He opened his glass-like phone and has shown a map of the nearby alleyway. The map shown 3 red dots are moving away from a single blue dot and a lone red dot is moving away from the general direction of the blue dot.

"Thanks, Uiharu-chan." Kuro said.

"No problem, Shirai Fuku Taichu."

Using his Teleportation, he teleported himself on top a building on the near the running deserter.

"Just what the hell was he!?" the deserter said in-between breaths.

"Crap, I should call the others we're in deep shit." the deserter muttered.

But his running was halted abruptly when he collided on another person that seemed to appear out nowhere. This caused to fall on his back when he comes to, he realized he is bounded by a Judgement handcuffs that were locked on a metal pipe. To the thug, this took place nearly in an instant.

"Crap." he cursed.

"What the hell." he looked for his captor and, found another Tokiwadai student. But, this one had a Judgement badge on his right shoulder. Using his free hand he secretly tried to grab his phone to try and call more their gang.

"I am from Judgement. I, suggest you don't do anything drastic." Kuro said. He moved his fingers underneath his sleeves and suddenly the phone the thug was hiding was pierced in the center of its screen with a metal spike. The thug's sleeves were also pinned to the wall with the same spikes that broke his phone.

The spikes were about 3 cm in length, despite its small width is was durable enough to hold a man in place.

Kuro took a look at his glass-like phone.

"I'll deal with you later." Kuro said.

He made a dashed to the corner to his left. Once he stops once he reached the corner.

"I am a member of Judgement, coming in response to a call. Resistance is futile, allow us to take you under-" Kuro stopped mid-sentence.

Kuro was surprised by what he saw in front of him.

"E-eh?" Kuro stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

The target he was pursuing was already subdued and, one of them was beaten up and the other two seems to be electrocuted smoke was emanating from their clothes. A lone figure of a Highschool boy stood over them.

"Hmmm." The teen noticed Kuroko's presences.

"Oh, Kuro?" he casually replied.

"Makoto?!" Kuro said in bewilderment.

* * *

After Kuro called in Anti-Skill reporting the 7 Skill-Out thugs and, reported to his partner, Uiharu Kazari of what happened and dismissed her. He was now scolding with the one who subdued the thugs and it was no other than. The #3 Level 5 'Railgun' and best friend/dorm mate, Misaka Makoto.

"Sheesh, Makoto how many times to do I have to tell you?!" Kuro asked.

"It's  **our**  tasked as Judgement to preserve the peace in Academy City."

"We can't have you picking fights like that." Kuro glared at the Electromaster.

"Is this information even sink into that thick skull of yours!?" Kuro scolded Makoto.

"Well, sorry. You'll just have to deal with it since they're the ones of who was picking a fight with me!" Makoto retorted.

"If students get violent without authorization..." A group of cleaning/security drone just passed by the pair.

"The authorities won't be happy, even with your Level 5 status." Kuro finished.

"Then you should have arrived at the scenes sooner, you're a Teleporter anyways." Makoto casually shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Kuroko argued.

As they walk they arrived at the certain park with a faulty vending machine.

"Seriously, this city totally fails to live up to its name. They might have tons of security systems everywhere, but many punks like them just keep appearing. I mean, they say the technology is great and all, but..." Misaka stopped his rant.

"Huh, Mako... Eh?" Kuro realized what his friend was about to do.

"It's all  **FAILURES**!" Makoto shouted and did an impressive roundhouse kick on a certain vending machine, causing a can to fall from loose hinges of the vending machine.

Kuro cringed to what his best friend just did. He himself face-palmed and internally screamed.

"It doesn't affect our lives in the slightest..." Makoto aloofly said as he opened the can.

Kuro calms himself down and, collected himself.

"Makoto, why must you be like this." Kuro said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh lucky, I got my favorite coffee drink." Makoto cheered as he took a swig of his can of coffee.

The screeches of the siren of the cleaning drones were heard by the two Tokiwadai student. Kuroko reacted quickly, he grabbed Makoto right arm where he was holding his coffee can. and teleported themselves on top of a nearby building.

"Failure detected in vending machine 7115. Suspected vandalism..." the robotic voice of the cleaning drones concluded.

"Oh you got be kidding me, you ruined my vest!" Makoto complained about his vest that is soiled in coffee.

"Just suck it up, you should think twice before acting so hastily, serves you right." Kuro said with false contempt.

Kuro checked his phone.

"Ah, we've gotta hurry! We're about to be late! We've got a System Scan today." Kuro said.

"Ah, crap! Heck, no time to complain." Makoto said as he removed his vest and stuffed it in his bag.

"Let's go!" Makoto said.

Kuro nodded and he placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder. Kuroko teleported themselves towards the direction of their school.

* * *

**Tokiwadai Academy, District 7**

**Noon**

Tokiwadai Academy,

a once former all-girls school, Tokiwadai Academy is one of the five most prestigious learning institutions in Academy City. 5 years ago, Tokiwadai and other school's from the School Garden Circle had enrollment rates at its all-time low. To prevent the shut-down of the schools. Director Unabara and other School Directors allow the enrollment of male students. As of right now, Tokiwadai Academy is a Co-Ed School that teaches student both the Power Development Curriculum Program and proper etiquette that is widely known across the world.

Kuro and Makoto landed in front of Tokiwadai's gates. The two teens were almost late, but they arrived in a nick of time.

"Kuro, I'll just go ahead to the Director's office for my System Scan." Makoto said to his friends. Kuroko only nodded and he left for his special System Scan in the West Building of Tokiwadai.

As Makoto walked the European-esque hall of Tokiwadai, he prayed that he didn't meet a certain Mental Out. But, lo and behold, the blonde  **bitch**  was waiting for him in the halls near the entrance of the Main Building.

The person Makoto was referring to was no other than the 'Queen of Tokiwadai' or Shokuhou Misaki.

Misaki was a classmate of Makoto in Tokiwadai. Misaki has a cute face that complimented her long blonde hair that reached her back and porcelain-like skin. Her eyes are golden and her irises appear to be white stars. She wears the Tokiwadai Female Uniform. Her hands were covered with white gloves that have intricate embroidery on its tips. She carries a white purse with a pink star and other cutesy accessories that clustered her purse. She was petite and only stood at Makoto's chest.

"Shit..." Makoto cursed under his breath.

"My my, you know it's bad to keep a lady waiting, Makoto~kyun❤" the starry-eyed girl cooed.

Makoto just grumbled in response.

Misaki noticed Makoto's state of dress and responded with.

"Oh my, Thank you for the treat my king~ Are you, perhaps going to take me to somewhere private, where we could indulge ourselves." Misaki said as she put her fingers on her lips in a suggestive manner.

Makoto cringed and immediately walked away from the fellow Level 5. But, her clique or in Makoto's terms her puppets blocked his path. The blockade of girls in front of Makoto all had the same starry eyes of Misaki's, that signify her control on others.

"What do you want Shokuhou, you know we're needed to be in the Director's Office for our Level 5 System Scan." Makoto was emitting electricity from his fringes, trying to intimidate the small girl.

Misaki just giggles. And, Makoto just gritted his teeth even more.

"Oh, you want to meet up with the boring scientist, to do boring System Scans? You know we could just ditch the System Scan and enjoy our 'alone time'." Misaki said in a suggestive tone.

"I have no time for your games." Makoto said as he used his power to magnetized the soles of his shoes. He used to chance to run on the lockers on the side of halls.

"Ah~ Makoto~kun you would rather leave this cute angel for some boring scientist, how scandalous." Misaki said in a cutesy voice.

But, Makoto just ignored the girl's annoying antics, and he immediately made a beeline for the Director Office.

"Please, wait for me my King~" Misaki pleaded as chased after her 'King'.

Misaki had already released control of the people she controlled through her power 'Mental Out' (Misaki insisted on calling it the Doki~ Doki~ Love Control). All the victims of Misaki's control are left dazed and confused.

"Fukou Da!" Makoto shouted for no reason.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sakugawa Middle School**

"ACHOO!" A girl with messy hair that's tied in a ponytail sneezed.

"Why, do I feel a great burden of misfortune was lifted from me." The girl looked at her right arm.

But, she slipped on a tennis ball. And a teacher accidentally drops the paper she was carrying and, it buried the poor girl under a heap of papers.

"Maybe not... Fukou da." the girl muttered, as though it was the most normal thing to say in this situation.

**End**


End file.
